1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to a pull rod for luggage.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art luggage 11 is provided with an expandable pull rod 10 and two shoulder straps 12 enabling the luggage 11 to be carried on the back of a person. The pull rod 10 is made of a metal material and is fastened to the back side of the luggage 11. When the luggage 11 is carried on the back of a person, the rigid pull rod 10 often becomes a source of discomfort to the back of the person, especially when the person bends.